The present invention relates to a reactive multi-functional additive composition useful for coatings formulations.
Low and zero VOC formulations of vinyl containing emulsion polymers often utilize high boiling coalescents to aid in film formation. One major drawback of such compositions is that such coalescents remain in the film longer than usual and render the films tacky. Such films also can suffer from poor block resistance. Prior art describes the use of multi-functional acetoacetates as reactive coalescents for improving film properties, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,026. However, the materials claimed in the present application are different in composition from those of this reference. There is a need for reactive additives which impart acceptable properties to the cured paint film.